Shattered Life
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Guinevere was finally getting her life on track and on her way to happiness. She was in college and she had a sweet boyfriend, she was even following her dream job path. All of that is broken the moment she gets mixed in with Dr. Wes Maxfield's work with vampires. Eventually, her life turns down a dangerous road. But would the outcome lead to answers that she had searched for?
1. Happy Life

Guinevere Sheridan was standing outside the Whitmore building, waiting for her boyfriend to come out. She had went to Whitmore to be with Aaron, she had refused to leave his side after all of the bad things that he had gone through. She saw him walk out and she smiled widely, showing her sparkling teeth, "Aaron."

He smiled back, it was a rare occasion, "Gwen, have you been waiting long?"

She shook her head, "Not long at all, Aaron. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, "Let's go to class."

He put his arm around my waist as we started towards the main campus for class. They were happy together, even though Aaron went through bouts of depression quite frequently. Gwen was the only thing he really had left in his life because everyone else had died or been killed rather.

They sat in class, listening to the teacher blather on but Gwen glanced over at Aaron. She could see the sadness behind his eyes so she shook him, "Aaron, don't go there. Stay in the present darling."

He sighed, "What if something happens to you?"

Gwen shook her head, "Nothing will happen to me, so stop worrying."

Aaron nodded and focused back on the teacher. Gwen felt horrid for lying to Aaron, but she had to. Dr. Maxfield told her Aaron wasnt ready to know the truth yet. She had been helping Wes with his experiments, well she had cared for his vampire captive, but when she had found out about the torture, she had quit helping him. Even if the thing was a blood thirsty monster that killed people, he was still a person to her and she couldn't condone the treatment he received. Wes had allowed her to leave, but he told her not to tell Aaron. And he made sure that she protected herself by wearing vervain and ingesting it as well. Gwen knew she had made herself a target by being close to Aaron because some vampire kept killing off the Whitmore's and those around them, but she refused to be afraid.

She pulled herself out of her thought and back to the lecture. She had enough on her plate without worrying about failing. Once class was over, they walked out together and Aaron said, "There is a Halloween party tonight, we should go."

Gwen said, "You really want to go?"

He laughed, "Not even slightly, but i know you will want to."

Gwen smiled, "Sure, let's go, but I wont make you stay long."

Aaron kissed her on the cheek and said, "Meet me at Whitmore House after class and when you're dressed."

Gwen nodded as they went their separate ways. Gwen had class on the other side of campus for her journalism classes while Aaron had his in the science department for being a doctor like the rest of his family. Gwen was bored in class so she left, but as she exited the classroom, she ran into another girl. Books went flying everywhere and she sighed, "I'm so sorry."

The girl looked up with a smile, "Its alright. No harm done." They began to pick up their books and Gwen was about to walk away but the peppy blonde said, "I'm Caroline by the way."

Gwen tried to smile, "Guinevere, but call me Gwen."

Caroline smiled, "It was nice to meet you."

Gwen nodded, "You too. I have to go though, hopefully we will meet again."

Gwen scurried down the hall and towards her dorm room. She collapsed to her bed inside her room and her mind thought of her family. She walked over to her dresser and looked at the picture frame there. She saw their family portrait. Her parents were smiling widely as Gwen and her brother, Jake, sat in front of was a year older than Gwen and he had died in the home invasion as well. Someone had broken into their house while Gwen was at a sleepover, that had been two years ago. Gwen had shared her horrible past with Aaron because he had his own equally terrible past.

Gwen finally got back up and decided to find something to wear to the party. She knew Aaron wouldn't dress up, but this was her chance to be hot, so she took it. She looked like a burlesque dancer by the time she was done and she admired her own red hair was slightly curled and her makeup was dark to match her outfit. She then walked out of her dorm room and made her way towards Whitmore House. She walked inside the house and wasn't surprised that Aaron wasn't there yet, but Wes was. He looked at her as she entered, "Gwen, how are you doing? I take it from your attire that you are going to the Halloween party."

Gwen nodded, "It was actually Aaron's idea, he wanted to take me."

Wes smiled widely, "You are genuinely good for him, Gwen. You seem to pull him out of his shell."

Gwen smiled to herself, "I do, don't I? He makes me feel better too. And that's a hard feat after what happened."

Wes sighed, "You know you could always help me again, i could always use the help."

Gwen frowned, "You torture vampires. Yes true they are vile creatures, but that doesn't mean they deserve it. So no, I will not be helping you."

Wes sighed, "That's your choice, Gwen. Ah here comes Aaron."

Gwen met him at the door, "Are you ready to go Aaron?"

He nodded but glanced at Wes as they walked out, "Was Wes bothering you?"

Gwen shook her head, "No, not at all. Lets hurry and get to the party."

They entered the party together and then Aaron said, "I'm going to get us some drinks."

Gwen nodded as she stood by herself waiting for Aaron. When he had been gone awhile, she glanced around for him. She saw him standing with a pretty girl with brown hair so she walked over, "Aaron, what took so long?"

He shook his head and seemed sort of blank, "Just meeting a new friend. This is Elena Gilbert."

Gwen froze as she heard that name, "Gilbert?"

The girl, Elena, raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Gilbert. Why?"

Gwen said, "You're Grayson's daughter."

Elena looked stunned, "You knew my dad."

Gwen shook her head, "No, my parents knew him, along with Aaron's parents and Wes."

Elena grabbed her arm, "Tell me everything you know about my dad."

Gwen yanked her arm away, "Nice try, but I'm immune. Vervain is close friend of mine."

Elena gasped, and Gwen laughed, "Don't worry, Elena. I mean you no harm, just stay away from my boyfriend."

Elena scurried away quickly and Aaron shook his head to clear it, "What was that all about?"

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I spooked her."

Aaron let it go and they started to mingle through the party.


	2. Disaster Strikes

It was a few weeks later and Aaron was driving away from the college with Gwen in the car. He couldn't explain why he had said they had to get out of town, he just knew they had to go. Gwen had been worried and she told him she wouldn't let him leave without her. She had packed her bags and climbed in the car with him. They stopped when they saw someone laying in the road though, which was strange in general. Gwen glanced out at the person, "Aaron, something is wrong here. Don't get out."

Aaron asked, "What if someone is hurt, Gwen? I need to check. It's perfectly alright."

Gwen shook her head and tried to stop him as he stepped out of the car. Gwen yelled, "Don't Aaron! I have a real bad feeling."

Aaron asked the person on the ground, "Hey. Are you alright?"

The person laying in the road said nothing and Aaron walked closer to the body. He asked again, "You alright, man?"

The man then sat straight up with an evil grin, "Never better. We've been waiting for you."

Gwen jumped out of the car to run to Aaron, stepping in front of him, "Stay away from him."

The guy laughed, "We just want to talk to him."

Gwen scoffed, "I know who you are. I remember you from Wes' cells."

The man grabbed ahold of Gwen before Aaron could pull her back and he held her back to his chest. He whispered, "And I remember you. The girl who refused to torture us vampires. The human with a heart."

Gwen struggled, "I just feel bad for pathetic creatures."

The man growled as he said, "I was going to let you go but now I think not."

Aaron yelled, "Don't you hurt her."

The guy behind Aaron laughed, "We don't want to hurt her. Now you are another issue entirely."

Gwen started to plead, "Please don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything."

The guy scoffed, "Doesn't matter. His family did. They started this torture on us."

The man from the ground said, "Damon's teaching me a little game. See, he assured me you would be on this road, heading out of town."

Aaron frowned, "You said that you were going to let me go."

Damon sighed and acted sorry, "I did. I tried."

Aaron scowled, "Does Elena know that you're here?"

Damon laughed, "She's the reason that I'm here. No, scratch that, I'm the reason I'm here."

Aaron asked, "What do you want, Damon?"

Damon said, "I want the same thing you want, Aaron. Go back in time, fix the past, get someone back I've lost."

Aaron was angry, "Everyone I've lost was because of you. Who murdered my entire family? YOU!"

The other guy piped in, "Justifiably."

Damon shrugged, "Either way, I did it. I tore them apart. I liked the sounds they made because I realized they deserved it. Like you…"

Aaron scoffed, "Elena was too good for you."

Damon nodded, "I used to think that. Yeah. I had to be better to deserve her love, or she had to be worse to accept mine. I'd lay in the middle of the road, looking up at the stars and having conversations with people like you, trying to convince myself that killing them was a bad instinct and that sparing their lives was the right thing to do."

Aaron asked, "So, what did you do? Did you kill them?"

Damon shook his head, "It doesn't matter. The point is, I was conflicted. Right now, in this very moment, I am crystal clear. You see, Elena thinks im a monster. You know what? She's right."

Aaron said, "Do whatever you want to me, but let Gwen go. She hasn't done anything."

The other man laughed, "Does your boyfriend not know you worked for his guardian? That you helped with the experiments?"

Aaron turned to Gwen, "Did you help Wes?"

Gwen frowned, "I did, until I found out what he was doing. I was horrified that he was torturing them. I found that inhumane, even if they are monsters."

Aaron sighed, "Why didn't you tell me Gwen?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Enough of this lovers spat."

Damon's vampire face surfaced and he latched into Aaron's neck. Gwen screamed, "No!" She fought to get away from the guy who held her. She was horrified as she watched her boyfriend fall to the ground dead, blood pooling all around his body. Gwen was sobbing as she realized Aaron was dead now.

The other man said with a grin, "Now that's the Damon Salvatore I remember."

She then growled at the pair, "What do you intend to do with me?"

The guy who had killed Aaron, Damon, said, "Kill her, Enzo. She worked with Wes, she deserves to die."

The guy, Enzo, said, "No. I have a better idea."

Damon asked, "And what is that?"

Enzo grabbed Gwen and shoved her head to the side and sunk his teeth into her neck. Gwen squirmed, "Stop it!"

Enzo then yanked away with his mouth covered in her blood, "You taste amazing." She pushed her hand against the wound as she glared at them.

Damon growled, "Stop playing with her and kill her."

Enzo slit open his wrist and shoved it to her mouth. Gwen sputtered and spat trying to stop him from forcing her blood down her throat. He chuckled, "You can't stop it. It's still in your system. It really is useless to try."

He finally released her and she rubbed at her mouth to remove the blood. She then started to try to spit the blood back out of her mouth, and then tried to make herself throw up to get it out. Enzo grabbed her arms forcibly though and growled, "Stop it."

She stared at him, "What are you going to do to me?"

Enzo chuckled coldly as he approached her, "Get away from me!"

Enzo sped over to her and snapped her neck and she fell lifeless to the ground.


	3. Turning

Gwen woke up in a strange house and she had no idea how she had gotten there. She saw a guy with short light brown hair standing in front of the place where she lay on the floor. She jumped up and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then I heard Enzo's voice, "You are in Damon's house. It's not far from the college."

Gwen glanced around at everything and looked at her own hands then back at Enzo, "What did you do to me?"

Enzo grinned, "I turned you into a vampire."

Gwen's eyes grew wide as she was horrified by his words, "You made me a monster? You bastard!" She launched herself at him in anger, but he easily shoved her against the wall, "Calm down, I gave you a gift."

Gwen scowled, "This isn't a gift."

Damon finally stood up and looked at the unknown guy, "I don't need your help brother, just let me be."

The guy shook his head, "What did you do to that girl?"

Damon smirked, "I didn't do anything. That was all Enzo. She should have just kept her mouth shut and stayed in the car."

Gwen pushed against Enzo's hold, "Let me go. I'm going to go kill myself."

The guy opened his mouth to say something but Damon glared at him, "Be quiet and just leave Stefan."

Stefan shook his head and moved to help the girl, but Damon blocked him, "Let this go. The girl deserves it. She helped Wes torture us."

Stefan shook his head in anger as he walked out the door. Enzo then glanced at Damon, "Got any blood?"

Damon nodded as he went to get a blood bag and tossed it to Enzo. Enzo grinned at Gwen, "Open up dear."

Gwen shook her head so he couldn't get it in her mouth, but he grabbed her chin forcing her to be still. He then poured the thick liquid into her mouth. She then cringed in pain and he let her fall to the ground. She cried out in pain as she started to change, "You lied…..I wasn't….a vampire…yet."

Enzo grinned, "Yes, but you are now. I'll teach you all about how to deal with this. Damon had this made for you while you were out."

Gwen looked down at it and then at him, "What is it?"

He said, "It's a daylight ring. It makes it where you can walk out in the sun."

Gwen snatched it and then threw it across the room and sped towards the sunlight. It hit her face and she screamed in pain as it made contact with her skin. Enzo snatched her and pulled her back inside, "Stop that."

Gwen scowled, "I won't live my life as a vampire. I refuse to. The second you leave me alone, I will kill myself."

Enzo growled, "I gave you a gift and this is how you show your gratitude?"

Gwen screamed, "I am not grateful for this! You killed my boyfriend and then turned me! You can kiss my ass!"

Damon grabbed her and dragged her down to the cell in the basement. He tossed her inside and locked the door, "You get to stay in there until you rethink your choice."

Enzo looked into the room and then at Damon, "She isn't going to change her mind."

Damon said, "There is one way she will."

Enzo asked, "How?"

Damon motioned for Enzo to follow him back upstairs and he asked, "Why do you want her so bad?"

Enzo said, "She is beautiful. And she didn't torture us."

Damon asked, "What do you mean she didn't? You said she was working for Wes."

Enzo nodded, "She was, but she stopped as soon as she saw me. She walked in on Wes torturing me and she never came back. She told him she couldn't do it anymore."

Damon put his hand against his face in exasperation, "So you like the girl?"

Enzo said, "No, I don't. I just wanted her to see how we have to live."

Damon asked, "Do you want her to survive?"

Enzo nodded and Damon sighed, "Then I know the people to call."

Damon rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone and called dialed a number. The person picked up quickly, "Hey Blondie, I need your help at the house. Make sure Stefan comes too."

Caroline growled, "And why would I help you with anything Damon Salvatore?"

Damon said, "It isn't for me. It's for a girl named Gwen."

Caroline asked, "Guinevere?"

Damon looked at Enzo, "Is her name Guinevere?"

Enzo nodded and Damon said, "Yep that's the girl."

Caroline hissed, "What did you do to her, Damon?"

Damon's anger grew, "I didn't do a damn thing to the girl, now just get over here and help her."

Caroline sighed and said, "I'll be over soon. I'll have to call Stefan."

Damon smiled, "Perfect. But hurry up, Blondie."

Caroline hung up quickly. Enzo asked, "How are a girl and your brother going to help her?"

Damon smiled, "Simple. My brother loves being the martyr so he can help her through that. And Caroline knows how to help people through things, plus she had problems with her own turning. Stefan helped her through it."

Enzo sighed, "I hope you know what you are doing, Damon."

Damon clapped his hand on Enzo's shoulder, "Don't worry. I do. And so do Blondie and my brother."

Damon and Enzo started to drink until they saw the front door open. Caroline and Stefan walked in and Caroline asked, "Where is she? And why do we have to help her?"

Damon said, "Young Gwen feels the need to kill herself so she doesn't have to be a vampire."

Stefan scowled, "Well maybe if you hadn't forced her to turn, she wouldn't be contemplating her own death."

Caroline's mouth dropped, "You forced her to be one? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Damon glared at Caroline, "I didn't do anything. It was all him. He wanted to turn her."

Caroline shook her head as she walked past them and towards the basement. She heard Stefan behind her as they looked in the window on the door to see a redheaded girl sitting in the corner crying.


	4. Getting Help

Gwen saw the people stand by the outside of the door and she stared up at them, "What do you want?"

Caroline opened the door and she and the guy from before entered and then closed the door. Caroline said, "We are here to help you."

Gwen asked, "Help with what?"

Caroline said, "To deal with being a vampire."

Gwen scowled, "I don't want to be a vampire. Vampires killed my family. I refuse to be one. Now just let me out so I can die."

Caroline shook her head, "I don't think you should kill yourself. Vampires aren't all bad. I promise you."

Gwen laughed, "You're kidding right?"

The other guy shook his head, "You can be a vampire and not hurt anyone. And you don't have to feed on humans. You can survive on animal blood."

Gwen perked up, "Seriously? I wouldn't have to hurt anyone? I can live without anyone dying?"

The guy and Caroline nodded. Gwen stood up, "Then teach me how to do that please. And don't make me go with Enzo or Damon."

The guy held out his hand, "I'm Stefano Salvatore. I'm Damon's brother. I will help you and I would never dream of sending you with either of them."

I took his hand, "Guinevere Sheridan. Call me Gwen."

Stefan said, "Come with me."

She followed him out of the basement and both Damon and Enzo stood up, "I see you got her out brother."

Stefan nodded, "And she is now my responsiblity. I want you to leave her alone, both of you."

Enzo opened his mouth but Damon shook his head, "Sure."

Stefan led Gwen outside as Caroline stayed behind. He showed her out to the woods, "Focus on an animal and find it."

Gwen took a deep breath and focused on the noises around her. She then found one and ran towards it and Stefan followed after her. She attacked the animal and drank it dry. Stefan said, "If you drink animal blood, I won't lie, it will make you weaker. Once you have a better grip on your hunger, you can drink human blood from blood bags. Caroline does."

Gwen wiped the blood from her mouth, "Why don't you?"

Stefan sighed, "I go a bit over board. I end up killing people even if I don't mean to."

Gwen frowned, "So you've killed people?"

Stefan nodded sadly, "I've had a bad life as a vampire. I never wanted to be one."

Gwen asked, "Then why did you?"

Stefan said, "I didn't mean to. I went to speak with my father and he shunned me. I hurt him and the blood was too alluring. I fed on my own father. And then it was such a rush that I convinced Damon to drink some too so he could join me."

Gwen asked, "You carry a lot of guilt don't you?"

He looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Gwen stood up and said, "You still seem to have all your humanity though. That seems like a rare quality for a vampire."

Stefan motioned for her to follow him as they walked back towards the house but then they heard noises in the woods so they went to check it out. Enzo was burying Aaron in the woods and Gwen's eyes grew wide as she stared at his body. Stefan turned Gwen the other way and then faced Enzo, "You need to leave. Stay away from my brother. He doesn't need you around."

Enzo laughed, "You seem so uptight, why don't you just relax?"

Stefan grabbed the shovel and slammed it against Enzo, sticking it into his chest. Enzo groaned in pain but laughed, "What could you possibly do to me that hasn't already been done?"

Stefan scowled, "I don't care. Stay away from my brother and stay away from Gwen."

Enzo growled, "Gwen is mine. I made her."

Stefan shoved the wood stick closer to his heart, "And she is staying with me now."

Enzo tried to move, "The hell she is."

Gwen turned around and looked at Aaron's body, "I am staying with Stefan. I don't want to be anywhere near you or Damon Salvatore."

Enzo looked hurt by her words but stayed silent as they walked away. When they got back to the house, Caroline was waiting, "Damon left just a few minutes ago. Are you alright, Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah thanks Caroline."

Caroline smiled as she handed her back her cell, "If you need anything, you just call me or Stefan."

Gwen nodded again, "Was my cell laying around?"

Caroline nodded, "It was on the table. I programmed my number and Stefan's."

Gwen smiled and Caroline said, "Well I have to get back to school. I'll be sure to cover for you at school until you can get back."

Gwen said thanks again and then Caroline left. Stefan said, "You can stay here as long as you need to. I don't think my brother will be back for a while."

Gwen sat down on the couch and said, "Tell me it will get better."

Stefan sighed as he sat next to her, "It will with time. And since they forced it on you, I will help you through it all."

Gwen asked, "So how old are you?"

Stefan laughed, "I was 17 when I was turned and that was in 1864."

Gwen's mouth fell open, "You're kidding right?"

Stefan shook his head, "It wasn't our choice to be vampires either. A woman did it to us. We both loved her but she was tricking us both."

Gwen shook her head, "So the woman was a real bitch, sorry to hear that."

Stefan asked, "How old are you?"

Gwen said, "I'm only 19."

Stefan laughed, "Well you are older than most of us."

Gwen frowned, "That has to suck to stay this age forever."

Stefan shook his head, "You're always young. And you always will be. It's nice."

Gwen laughed at him, "If you say so Stefan. "


	5. Vampire Life

Stefan poured himself a drink and asked Gwen, "Want one?"

Gwen frowned, "I've actually never had a drink."

Stefan asked, "Seriously? Not even one?"

Gwen shook her head and Stefan handed her a drink. Gwen looked down at the amber colored liquid in her glass and then she gulped it down. Stefan gasped and Gwen coughed loudly afterwards. Stefan said, "You're not supposed to drink it all in one drink."

Gwen growled, "Well you should have warned me before."

Stefan just started laughing and Gwen scowled, " It isn't funny."

She shoved him roughly and he moved so they ended up on the floor with Gwen on top of him. They both sat perfectly still as they stared at each other. Gwen then frowned as she pulled herself away FROM Stefan, "Is this normal?"

Stefan shook his head to clear his head as he asked, "Is what normal?"

Gwen said, "The...um...sexual...feeling." She blushed as she said it.

Stefan nodded, "Yes it is."

Gwen let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. I was worried I was a freak being attracted to you so soon after my boyfriend died."

Stefan was about to speak when his cell rang. He answered it and Gwen was surprised to find that she could hear his whole conversation. Stefan then hung up and said, "You heard that all didn't you?"

Gwen nodded, "Sorry. I was just shocked I could hear it."

Stefan smiled, "It's alright. So do you want to go to the Bitter Ball thing?"

Gwen nodded, "Sure, but I thought Elena was with Damon. Why is she calling you?"

Stefan shrugged, "I don't know. But Damon and her broke up."

Stefan asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Gwen nodded and he asked, "Your boyfriend just died, but I don't see you crying."

Gwen said, "Oh it's all inside, I just don't let it out anymore. When my parents died, I just shut it all off. The fact that my parents and my brother were dead just sent me over the edge. I don't go down that road anymore."

Stefan nodded and said, "So you want to go to this dance thing?"

I nodded, "Sure. We will just have to stop by my dorm so I can get a dress."

Stefan nodded and they headed out to his car and Gwen stared at it, "This is a beautiful 1963 Porsche."

Stefan grinned from ear to ear as he saw Gwen admire his car, "You like old cars?"

Gwen nodded, "My older brother owned a 1965 Chevy Corvette in navy blue. It was our favorite possession." Gwen grew solemn after saying that and she sighed, "Anyways to answer your question, yes I love old cars."

Stefan opened the door for her, "Well let's get to this stupid dance."

Gwen slid into the car and then asked, "If you think this is stupid, why are we going?"

Stefan sighed, "Because Elena asked me to."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Do you have feelings for Elena?"

Stefan was quiet as he drove and then he said, "Elena was my girlfriend first. I went through some stuff and it pushed Elena closer to Damon."

Gwen gasped, "Oh…wow. That's weird."

Stefan shook his head with a slight laugh, "Actually it's not. It happened before."

Gwen asked, "What do you mean it happened before?"

Stefan parked the car in a spot and said, "We are here. Lets go to your dorm."

Gwen stepped out of the car and started walking, "Don't think I will forget what we were talking about. Now please explain."

As they walked towards her dorm room, he said, "There was a woman when we were young that is the reason we are what we are. She turned us both because she was toying with us both. She is Elena's doppelgänger from the 15th century."

Gwen's mouth fell open, "What happened to her?"

Stefan said, "She died just before you were brought into our world. She still wanted me, but Damon wanted her. Then Elena wanted Damon and I didn't want Katherine. I actually hated her for what she had done."

Gwen put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, "It's fine."

Gwen stopped at a door and opened it with her key and walked inside. Stefan said, "I'll wait out here."

Gwen scoffed, "Nonsense, you can sit on the bed. I can change in the closet or the bathroom."

She walked over to her closet and looked around. She settled on a dark blue medium length strapless dress. She slipped it on while she was in the closet and she grabbed the shoes as she walked out. Stefan smiled, "You look beautiful."

Gwen smiled, "Thanks. Let's go then."

They walked towards the building where the Ball was at and they walked in. Elena came running up to them and glared at Gwen, "Why is she here?"

Caroline frowned, "Elena, be nice. Stefan and I are helping her through her change."

Elena gasped, "What change?"

Caroline said, "She was turned recently."

Elena nodded and asked, "Stefan, dance with me."

Stefan was pulled onto the dance floor with Elena and Gwen was left standing with Caroline. Caroline asked, "So what is up with you and Stefan?"

Gwen shook her head, "Nothing. He is helping me. He's kind for one of those."

Caroline knew that Gwen meant kind for a vampire, but she didn't want to say that aloud. Caroline smirked, "I think there is something more going on there."

Gwen shook her head, "I assure you that there is not. He is helping me and that is all. Whatever feelings that are happening is because of my change."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow, "What feelings?"

Gwen said, "The repressed sexual feelings. Stefan said they are normal."

Caroline gasped, "Oh, no, they aren't. Youre feeling that way because you want him. Everything is just heightened."

Gwen was in disbelief, "I couldn't possibly, not with Aaron being…I am just clinging to someone who is nice to me, that's all."

Caroline sighed, "You don't have to feel guilty. It happens."

Gwen shook her head and started to hyperventilate. She moved to walk away but then she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Stefan, "Come dance with me Gwen."

Gwen took a deep breath and took his hand.


	6. Being Shunned

Gwen was being spun around by Stefan and she saw Caroline walk away with Elena. Stefan asked, "Are you worried that I tried to ease your guilt by lying?"

Gwen said, "A bit. Why not just tell me the truth?"

Stefan whispered, "Because I know what guilt can do to a person. I didn't want you to go through that."

Gwen smiled as she asked, "Why didn't you tell Elena about Aaron?"

Stefan sighed, "Because she is acting so carefree and happy, I didn't want to spoil it."

Gwen smiled widely, "You are too good of a person, Stefan Salvatore." She then gasped as she saw a certain person walk in. Stefan stopped to follow her line of sight and he saw Damon standing with another girl. Stefan grumbled, "This can't be good."

Stefan grabbed her hand as he pulled her with him towards his brother, "What are you doing here?"

Caroline looked at the other girl, "Bonnie, whats going on?"

Damon looked at Stefan, "So you've stolen Gwen from Enzo? I don't think he will be too happy about that. And don't worry, I'm not Bon Bon's date. We're not going to break any Bitter Ball rules."

Gwen scowled, "I am not Enzo's anything."

Damon ignored her and Stefan said, "How about you just answer the damn question?"

Damon smirked, "Well Bonnie is going to find me a witch to do a locator spell on the elusive Dr. Wes Maxfield. She's going to find him, im going to kill him. Bon Bon, should I tell them?"

The girl, Bonnie, was practically in tears, "Enzo has Jeremy. If I don't get a witch to find Wes by midnight, he'll kill him."

Gwen looked over Stefan's shoulder to see the picture of a guy tied up, sent from Enzo. Gwen decided she could be selfless, even if she was a monster now. She said, "I can find him for you."

Stefan turned around and said, "No."

Gwen looked at Damon, "Tell Enzo to let that boy go and I will find Wes for you."

Damon eyed her, "And how do you intend to do that?"

Gwen said, "All I have to do is call him, tell him im upset and need to see him. He will tell me, I assure you. But you have to let that boy go."

Damon said, "Call him. If he tells you, we let Jeremy go, if not, the plan goes on."

Gwen pulled out her cell and dialed Wes' number. He answered in a panic, "Gwen? Where are you? Are you alright? Is Aaron alright?"

Gwen let her emotions come out and she started to cry, "Wes, they killed Aaron, right in front of me. I need your help. Please help me."

Wes was quiet for a moment, "Gwen, what did they do to you?"

Gwen sobbed, "They hurt me Wes. They hurt me a lot, please help."

Wes asked, "Gwen, did they try to turn you?"

Gwen couldn't seem to lie to him and her pause told him everything, "They turned you, didn't they Gwen? An ultimate punishment for you. You're on their side now."

Gwen said, "No Wes, I'm not. I don't want to be a monster."

Wes spoke with a harshness she had never heard before, "Then you should have killed yourself once you became one." He then clicked the phone off and Gwen panicked, if she couldn't find out, then they would hurt that boy.

Damon walked up behind her laughing, "I take it he told you to fuck off bloodsucker."

Gwen slammed her fists against his chest, "You did this to me, damn it! It's all your fault! I hate you, you bastard!"

Damon moved to hit her but Stefan pulled her away from Damon. He pushed her towards Caroline and said, "I'm going to make sure Elena is alright."

Gwen mumbled to herself, "I have no one left. No one, they took everything from me."

Caroline asked, "What are you talking about?"

Gwen said, "They killed my family. It wasn't a home invasion like the police said. It's why I got close to Aaron, we shared that tragedy."

Caroline leaned closer, "Are you saying vampires killed your family?"

Gwen nodded grimly as she started to grab her head, "It was everywhere, so much bodies were everywhere."

Caroline grabbed her hands, "Were you there?"

Gwen said, "I'm the one who found them the next day."

Caroline said, "Oh my god. No wonder you hated vampires. Are you going to be okay, Gwen?"

Gwen took a deep breath before she wiped her face, "Yes, we need to focus on saving that boy. Lets go."

Caroline took them towards a back room where the witch, and Bonnie were. The girl was still freaking out about vampires so she wasn't focusing. Bonnie was trying to tell her how to do a locator spell, but she still was panicking.

Damon scowled, "Hurry up witch."

The candles suddenly light and things start to break, and then a chandelier fell from the ceiling. Damon asked, "Is that a good sign?"

The girl shook her head, "I cant do this! I hurt people, I don't want to."

Bonnie tried to reassure her, "You can do this. Just relax and focus."

Damon's phone rang and he answered, "Witchy hotline. How may I help you? Damon speaking."

Enzo's voice was on the other end, "Whats taking so long?"

Damon frowned, "They seem to have lost motivation. Maybe you can inspire them."

Enzo laughed, "With pleasure."

Damon put his phone on speaker and Enzo's voice filled the room, "Let them know that Jeremy will be dead very soon."

Damon said, "Thank you."

Caroline scowled, "What are you doing? Damon, call him back right now and you tell him to stop."

Damon scoffed, which caused Caroline to yell, "Damon! Call him back now!"

Damon said, "Just so you know, cooperation is not optional."

Bonnie was still trying to get the witch to cooperate but she was so determined that she would hurt people. Bonnie showed the girl the picture of Jeremy and Gwen saw it again. It clicked then and she said, "Oh my god." She then sped out of the room, leaving a confused group.

Gwen burst into Whitmore house and saw Elena trying to resuscitate Jeremy and Stefan was fighting with Enzo. Elena didn't seem to know what she was doing so Gwen pushed her out of the way, "Move."

Gwen started to do CPR on Jeremy and hoped to god that it would work. Gwen heard Enzo hit the wall behind her and they were still fighting, but she focused on Jeremy. After a few minutes, she got his breathing back and she smiled to herself. She then felt something pierce into her bag and she grunted in pain. She turned to look at Enzo, who looked horrified by what he had done, "Gwen, I didn't mean…"

Gwen glared at him as Damon entered the room, "Get the fuck out! Both of you!"

Stefan moved to pull the stake out of Gwen's back and he looked at his brother, "Hey Damon. Don't bother coming back."

As Damon and Enzo walked out the door, Damon said, "I wasn't planning on it."

Gwen held her hand out to Jeremy to help him to his feet and he smiled, "Thank you…"

Stefan said, "Introductions will be done later. She is with us now."

They went back to Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie's dorm so Bonnie could see that Jeremy was alright. Stefan said, "Enzo had killed him by the time we got there. Gwen made sure he started breathing again."

Bonnie hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Gwen."

Stefan said, "Let me just introduce her now, this is Guinevere Sheridan. She was Aaron Whitmore's girlfriend. Damon's little friend, Enzo, turned her so he could keep her."

Jeremy looked at her, "Thank you again."

Stefan said, "Well she is coming home with us. She is staying with me until she can control everything."

Gwen could have sworn she saw Elena scowl at that, but she wrote it off as her imagination. Stefan said, "Well we need to get back. The kid has to still go to school."

Jeremy glared at him but said goodbye to Bonnie before walking out and Gwen followed after them.


	7. Road Trip

Gwen sat up on the roof of the boarding house the next day and she could hear Elena and Stefan talking in the living room. She seemed to be acting more into Stefan which was confusing considering Stefan had said they had broken up awhile back. She could hear them from where she was and they were arguing over a date that the Holy Roman Empire ended. Gwen heard the doorbell ring and she jumped from the roof to land behind the person at the door. Caroline jumped slightly, "You scared the crap out of me, Gwen. What were you doing up there?"

Gwen said, "Those two were acting strange so I was out here thinking. Sorry to spook you."

The door opened then and Stefan motioned them inside. Caroline said, "You were right, Stefan. He's off the rails. This is from my mom."

Stefan sighed, "Let me guess: missing persons and animal attacks?"

Caroline nodded, "Check and check, but there's something else. All of the victims were found inside their home without their head…and their skin was desiccated."

Stefan groaned, "Damon's feeding on vampires…."

Stefan looked through the folder that Caroline had as Gwen shook her head, "Wes infected him probably when he came after him. He knew Damon would come, so he used it to his advantage."

Stefan sighed, "I shouldn't have let him go."

Caroline shook her head, "No. Uh uh. No, you are not turning Damon's roosting chickens into a Stefan Salvatore guilt trip. No one could've stop him from going after Wes the other night."

Gwen glanced up, "That isn't necessarily true. I could have stopped them. For whatever reason, Enzo is bewitched by me. If I would have told him to stay, he would have. And Enzo is the driving force behind Damon."

Caroline put a hand on her shoulder, "This isn't your fault either, Gwen. They need to learn to control themselves."

Stefan said, "I guess Wes must have injected him with whatever he was going to give Elena that makes vampires feed on vampires."

Caroline sighed, "Ah. Good news, bad news. Bad news is that when this happened to Jesse, we had to kill him, but the good news is…I'm sorry, usually there is some good news."

Stefan said, "I have to find him."

Elena piped in, "Well I can come with you."

Caroline smiled, "Oh Elena, what are you doing here?"

Elena said, "Stefan is helping me study."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow as she glanced at Gwen, "Oh. Stefan who doesn't go to college."

Elena said, "Stefan, who is an expert in history."

Caroline nodded, "Uh huh."

Caroline's phone started to ring and she looked at it, "Its Tyler. I haven't really spoken to him since the incident."

Stefan scoffed, "The incident? You mean the time when he almost killed you?"

They could all hear Caroline's conversation with this Tyler guy. Elena asked, "Maybe I should come with you?"

Caroline shook her head, "No. No. You deal with Damon. We can handle this. Besides, its time we move into the next phase of our post-break-up, pre-friendship relationship timeline."

Elena nodded, "Okay, I'm going to stay out of that one. I'm going to get some clothes and you'll pick me up at my dorm?"

Stefan nodded, "Sure."

Elena walked out and Gwen said, "I'll just stay here, I have no desire to see either Damon or Enzo."

Stefan shook his head, "No can do, Gwen. You will be coming too."

Gwen groaned and plopped onto the couch, "I can stay alone until Caroline comes back."

Stefan shook his head so Gwen just nodded, "Fine." Stefan then turned to Caroline, "The bad news is that Tyler hates you. The good new is…hmmm."

Caroline laughed it off, "Itll be fine. We both have weird ex-friend situations."

Stefan shook his head, "We…there's nothing weird going on between me and Elena."

Caroline laughed, "Come on, Stefan! First she tell you she's going to fight to get Damon back and then she rebreaks up with him and now she's here, with you, her ex 'studying'."

Stefan said, "She's here with her friend studying without the implied quotes."

Caroline said, "Well look, I'm just saying that Elena and Damon's break up is messy and you are not messy. You're stable and sane and…

Stefan said, "I'm about to spend 12 hours in a car with her, mostly alone, so whatever she's feeling im sure ill be able to figure it out."

Gwen flopped into the backseat and spread out. If she was being forced on this trip, then she would sleep off most of it. She wasn't sleeping yet when they arrived at the college and Elena went to throw her bag in the back and she saw Gwen, "Why is she coming with us?"

Stefan said, "She can't be left alone, you know that."

Elena scowled, "Oh yeah, I forgot. The baby vampire can't control herself yet."

Gwen growled, "The baby vampire can hear you and she would appreciate it if you shut up."

Elena hissed, "How about you shut up?"

Stefan said, "Enough, stop it. I made Gwen come, if what she said was true, maybe she can calm Damon and Enzo, maybe they will listen to her."

Elena nodded, "You're right Stefan. Hopefully she can help calm them and they don't hurt her instead."

Stefan said, "I wont let anything happen to her."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she curled into the backseat to force herself to was a bit later when she was woken by the car coming to a stop. Gwen sat up, "What are we doing?"

Stefan said, "Getting some gas and something to snack on. Want something?"

Gwen pulled herself out of the backseat, "I'll come in with you."

Stefan helped her out of the back of the car and they walked inside together. When they came back out and tried to leave, the car wouldn't start. Gwen immediately squared her eyes at Elena but didn't say anything. They stepped out to look at the back and they saw a part that had come off. Gwen asked, "How the hell did that happen?"

Stefan shook his head, "I have no idea but ill need a new one before we can go anywhere."

Gwen glanced back at Elena and saw she had grease everywhere, "How did you manage that?"

Stefan turned around and laughed, "You weren't careful at all with that."

Elena whined, "I loved this shirt."

Stefan laughed again, "You loved that shirt."

Elena then touched her face and said, "That's just awesome."

Stefan said, "Now there's grease all over your face."

Elena groaned, "Ugh. Well you've got all that engine stuff on you and I clearly have to change. I saw a hotel, like a couple of streets down that way. Do you think we should get a room, so that we can shower while we're waiting for the car?"

Gwen scowled and Stefan said, "No. I should probably stay here in case they finish early, but you go."

Elena said, "Give them your phone number. I assume that your phone does receive incoming calls right? Or is if from the Han Dynasty just like your car?"

Gwen frowned, "The car is a classic, stop harassing him about it."

Elena laughed, "By classic, you mean old."

Stefan shook his head, "Fine, let's go."


	8. Trust is Tricky

They walked over to the hotel and got one room. Gwen said, "I'm going to walk around a bit outside."

Stefan said, "I don't think that's a good idea, Gwen."

Elena put a hand on his shoulder, "Let her get some air. She is probably being smothered by being watched over constantly."

Gwen shook her head as she walked out. She knew Elena was just trying to get rid of her so she could be alone with Stefan, but she honestly didn't care right now. She walked down the road and that's when her cell rang. She pulled it out and saw Wes' name on the caller ID. She answered tentatively, "Yes?"

Wes said, "I have something for you, Gwen. I think I can fix you."

Gwen was in shock, "You can make me human again? Are you serious?"

Wes said, "Yes, but I need you to come to me so I can administer it to you."

Gwen asked, "Where do I go?"

Wes said, "I'll text you the address. Get here as soon as you can."

Gwen said, "Ok."

Wes said, "And Gwen, don't tell those vampires," and then he hung up. Gwen heard her cell ding with a message as soon as the call ended. She saw the address and she did what she had to. She stole a car, it's not like she would get caught. She could just compel her way out of it. She sped all to the address and she saw Wes standing outside the house in question. She walked over to the house and Wes said, "I will fix you if you go in and kill Enzo."

Gwen glanced inside and saw Enzo and Damon inside. Gwen asked, "Why does it have to be Enzo?"

Wes smiled, "Because Damon is another experiment of mine. And I am still watching him to see what will happen."

Gwen looked at Wes again and asked, "If I do this, then you will help me?"

Wes nodded and Enzo yelled, "Don't believe him Gwen. He wont help you. He will leave you to die."

Gwen said, "I'll do it." All she wanted was to go back to being human and she trusted Wes.

Wes said, "Let me see your arm."

Gwen held her arm out to him and he slide a knife down it and then shoved her into the house. Gwen slammed against a barrier in the door and she asked, "What did you do?"

Wes just smirked, "Getting rid of two birds with one stone."

Gwen asked, "What does that mean?"

Gwen then turned when she heard Enzo, "Damon, don't."

Enzo shoved Damon away from Gwen and he pushed her behind him, "Damon, I won't let you hurt her."

Gwen started to panic, "What is happening?"

Enzo said, "The doctor infected Damon with a virus that makes him feed on other vampires."

Gwen looked up at him, "Why are you helping me?"

Enzo said, "I told you, I quite like you. Even if you do hate me."

Gwen smiled slightly at him and then he moved to chain Damon down. Enzo said, "You have to call his brother. He is the only one who can help right now."

Damon yelled, "No! Don't you dare Gwen. Keep them away from here, I could kill them."

Enzo glared, "So my life is okay to lose, but theirs isn't? Nice to know." Enzo looked to Gwen, "Call Stefan, Gwen. If you don't, we are both dead."

Gwen pulled out her cell and Damon got louder, "Gwen, don't!"

Gwen dialed Stefan's number and surprise surprise, Elena answered it, "Hello?"

Gwen asked, "Why do you have Stefan's cell?"

Elena said, "He is in the shower. Why are you calling?"

Gwen sighed, "I ended up with Enzo and Damon, we need help. Wes locked us in a house with Damon. If you don't hurry and get here, he will kill us."

Elena said, "We will be there as soon as we can. Text my phone the address."

Gwen said, "Alright. Hurry Elena." She hung up and sent the message from her phone to Elena's.

While she was sending the message, Damon started to break from his binds and Enzo jumped to get in front of Gwen and keep Damon away from her. They looked up to see Wes standing in the doorway again, and he shot at Enzo. The blood attracted Damon instantly and Gwen asked, "What are we going to do?"

Enzo shook his head that he didn't know but then Wes said, "I will let you out Enzo, if you help me with something."

Enzo scowled, "I won't leave Gwen."

Wes glared, "Fine Gwen may come with you."

Enzo grabbed ahold of Gwen's hand and pulled her with him outside the door. Gwen let out a sigh of relief as they were safe outside. Wes was at his car, "I need you to come with me Enzo. Gwen has to stay."

Enzo looked down at her, "Gwen, will you be alright here?"

Gwen nodded, "Stefan and Elena are coming, I'll be fine."

She tried to walk away but her step faltered and Enzo noticed. He grabbed her arm and noticed blood still dripping down it, "You aren't healing."

Gwen tried to smile, "I haven't fed, been too busy."

He cut his wrist and shoved it in front of her face. She eyed it like a dog that was starving but she didn't move to grab it. He said, "Drink it."

She looked up at him and said, "I still hate you, you know."

Enzo smirked, "That's okay. Hate me all you want, as long as you are alive."

She was afraid at first but then she grabbed his wrist and brought it to her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as she slowly drank his blood. He groaned as she drank his blood and then he said, "That's enough, Gwen."

She pulled away and he saw her vampire face receding, but blood still remained on her lips. He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip to get the remaining blood off her, but before he could wipe his thumb, she grabbed his hand. She brought his thumb into her mouth and licked off the remaining blood. He just stared at her and she released his hand. She was startled by her own behavior so she tried to wave it off, "Thank you, for saving me."

Enzo just nodded before he turned to go and leave with Wes, "Be careful Gwen."

She nodded to him as she watched him leave.


	9. Falling

Gwen stood outside the house as she waited for Elena and Stefan to come. They were there pretty quickly after Wes had left. Stefan looked straight at her, "What are you doing here?"

Gwen sighed, "I talked to Wes. He lied to me, told me he could fix me. I believed him so I came here. He slit my arm and threw me inside with them. Damon tried to kill me, but Enzo wouldn't let him."

Stefan asked, "Where is Enzo?"

Gwen said, "Wes insisted that he go with him, but Enzo wouldn't leave the house without me, so Wes let me out too, but told me I had to stay here."

The three of them walked towards the door and Damon looked up, "Elena, don't. Do not."

Elena walked closer to the door and Damon yelled, "I said don't!"

Stefan and Gwen stepped up behind her as we looked in. Damon said, "If you come in here, you ain't coming out. Ask Gwen."

Stefan asked, "What exactly happened in here?"

Damon said, "I wanted revenge. I got stuck with a vampire virus…almost killed my last friend and his woman… typical Damon."

Elena said, "Gwen texted me the address here. Damon, we're here to help you."

Damon shouted, "You can't help me! I feed on vampires now. You are all vampires. Do yourselves a favor and leave."

Stefan said, "Well that's not going to happen."

Damon ran at the door and his vampire side came out as he stared at them, "Stay back!" Gwen felt bad for him, He was trying to save them even if he sacrificed himself.

Stefan said, "I'm not afraid of you, Damon."

Elena said, "Neither am I," as she stepped into the house."

Damon was frantic as he tried to shove her back out, "No. No. No. You have to get out." He stopped and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Elena said, "I'm proving to you that you're not a lost cause, Damon."

Elena picked up a piece of glass from the ground and Gwen knew what she was doing, "Elena, that is a bad idea. He will kill you, he tried to kill me when he could smell my blood. He can't stop himself."

Stefan and Gwen stepped into the house and Gwen tried to stop Elena but she shoved her away, "He wont hurt me." Gwen thought Elena was behaving irrationally. Why the hell would she taunt a hungry animal?

She ran the glass down her palm and shoved it to Damon, "See Damon. You can resist this…you can do it. Why? Because you love me and that love is stronger than any craving."

Gwen saw the way Damon was trying to fight it, but he couldn't. He shoved her, "Get away from me, Elena."

Gwen tried to get in between the two, "You need to get away from him, Elena. This is a strong pull. He will feed on you."

Elena ignored Gwen and pushed Her out of the way, stepping closer to Damon, "He won't hurt me."

Stefan looked at Gwen and then back to Elena, "Elena, he's going to feed…."

Elena shook her head, "No. No, he's not going to. You can do this Damon."

She touched him and forced him to turn around and face her. Gwen said, "Elena, you are playing with fire."

Damon then reacted and both Stefan and Gwen tried to stop it. Stefan yelled, "Damon, STOP!" They continued to try to yank him off of Elena and Stefan was still yelling, "Damon, let her go. Let go of her! LET GO!"

Elena kicked a stake towards them and they both looked down at it. Elena said, "He's going to kill me!"Gwen thought it was strange that Elena had kicked the stake to them. If she loved Damon, why would she do that?

Stefan didn't pick up the stake though, instead he grabbed a piece of glass and cut his hand. Stefan waved his hand at his brother, "Here. Damon, look over here. Do you smell that? Feed on me, not her."

Damon released Elena and Gwen caught her. Stefan kept luring Damon to him, "That's good. Feed on me."

As Damon went to bite Stefan, he snapped his neck "We need to get him back to the house fast. Lets go."

Gwen helped Stefan load Damon into the car and they sped back to the Salvatore Boarding house. Once they got him to the house, Stefan carried Damon down to the basement and into the locked room. He chained him in to the room so he couldn't leave. Gwen hovered behind him, "Will that hold him?"

Stefan said, "Yes, especially without blood intake."

Gwen nodded and walked back upstairs. Elena sat in the living room starting into the fire. Gwen went towards the front door, she needed to get away from all the problems and especially Elena. As she opened the front door, Stefan emerged from the basement, "Gwen, where are you going?"

Gwen smiled nervously, "Just need some air, going to go for a run in the woods. I'll be back Don't worry."

Stefan nodded. and allowed her out the door. She sped into the woods and then slowed, strolling through the woods. She was walking around when someone grabbed her from behind a tree. She yelled slightly but the person put a hand over her mouth, "Ssh love, you'll bring the others."

Gwen relaxed as she realized it was Enzo, "What are you doing? You scared me."

Enzo chuckled, "A jumpy vampire, that's funny. Why are you out here?"

Gwen turned around and said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Enzo grinned, "My answer is simple, I was looking for you."

Gwen quirked an eyebrow, "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded, "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gwen smiled, "I am. Is that all?"

He nodded and Gwen turned to head back to the house but Enzo said, "Wait!"

Gwen turned to look at him and as soon as she did, his lips were on hers. He then pulled away, "Goodbye Gwen." And then he was gone.


End file.
